ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse Williams
Asheville, North Carolina | music =''"The Children Sing"'' by Story Of The Year | affiliation = - | current_efeds = Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation | previous_efeds = - | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Brawler, Extremest(At Times) | finisher = Main Event | trainer = Unknown | handler = Chris Phillips | debut = 2010 | record = - | accomplishments = - | retired = N/A }} James Williams(born April 12th, 1986), better known as''' Jesse Williams''' is an American professional e-wrestler who has preformed solely in Extrweme Championship Wrestling Federation. Known for his notable promoing ability as well as his controversial attitude and way of going about things, Williams also is known for his countless fueds with ECWF Owner, Mr. Indgio. Lewis is currently signed to the e-federation, Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation under the brand, Revolution. Early Life Williams is the son of James Edward Williams and Kristen LeAnn Williams, with a older brother Ryan David Williams. At the beginning of his life, he was born in Ashville, North Carolina. As Jesse grew up, his brother was not around, until Jesse was around the age of 12. Then that is when Jesse started to get involded with fighting. His brother was always a fighter and starting to hang out with his older brother, Jesse was getting into more and more fights. His parents started to get worried. A few years later his brother left home again, and Jesse started to stay out of trouble, and found the sport they call wrestling. At the age of 16, the age to begin in North Carolina, Jesse begin to train to become a wrestler. His father helped pay for the schooling, but at every chance his mother was trying to talk him out of it. Worried, his mother, tried to keep him home, and at first made him miss two of the training events for the school. 'Professional Career' 'Early Career/Training' Williams started out in a small wrestling school when he was 16. But after missing two of the training events Jesse was kick out. Williams dropped the wanting to be a wrestler until he was at the age of 20. He resigned up to go back to school, and start his trainning again. Having no experience in a wrestling ring before hand, Jesse just took off and started to out shine the others. It seemed like it was a passion to be a wrestler. Making clam in the school that he would be a star, his cockyness did get him far, but that only took him to a certian limit. After spending two years at the school, the school sent Williams for a try-oyt match in L.A, for a company ran by Rock-N-Roll God called the Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation. Holding on to the chance he has been gaven Jesse made a impactful impression on ECWF Owner and staff. Even though it was Williams losing the match, he still impressed the staff and was handed a ECWF contract, making it to his clam to stardom before anyone else from the school. 'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' Getting started In the summer of 2008, Williams got a try-out match with the ECWF, working a match with ECWF star Triple X. After working the match, Impressed ECWF talent staff and ECWF owner himself Rock-N-Roll God. After a week from the try-out match Williams recived a phone call for him to come work for the company. Williams had to jump and take the shot, not wanting to miss his chance. Williams took the chance and made his debut on a live Revolution event where he was facing the then at the time, one of the top superstars, 2 Dope. Booked for the match Jesse won. Making his name start to sign in the glory lights of the ECWF. After he had made the heads turn and start to make himself known in the ECWF, he then begain to have the issues with Rock-N-Roll God. 'Issues With RRG/Post Leaving ECWF(2008-2009)' With Williams beginning to make his name, Rock-N-Roll God started to have issues with the rising star. A fued between the two started for the first time. RRG was not liking how Williams was working. After a few weeks on the Revolution brand, Williams was started to be placed in tuff handed matches that was putting his body, and life on the line, and when he went to confront Rock-N-Roll God about the matches Rock-N-Roll God had then released the contract of Jesse sending him to be a free agent. 'Post ECWF(2009-2010)' After being relased from his ECWF contract, Jesse went back to Ashville and helped at the wrestling school, training the superstars.